


squeeze

by Chemical



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical/pseuds/Chemical
Summary: rip wip





	squeeze

SQUEEZE

“I fucked around and got a brand new bitch”

Sokol had just gotten out of a really shit breakup, but he didn’t give a shit right now. All he could think about was the intoxicating smell of weed and root beer that lingered in the air. His cheeks were bright red as he took a swig of his vodka, shortly inhaling some of the green leaves after. What’s better than being drunk and high? absolutely fucking nothing.  
Okay, okay. That was a lie. Jacking it and a nice fuck. That’s better than being drunk and high. Fuck, it’s better /doing it/ drunk and high. Finishing off the last of his vodka, he stumbled around the living room, drunkenly laughing over absolutely nothing in particular. He blinked, and he was in the hallway. He blinked again and he was standing outside, facing the escape van. He was confused but hey, follow  
your gut I guess. 

“Fuck her till her legs both twitch”

Houston was bent over the escape van, eyes squinting at the metal engine. “Fuckin. What the fuck did Hoxton do to her this time?!” He seethed, slamming the socket wrench he was holding against the sleek, silver material. Houston wasn’t easily frustrated by cars, but fuck. Hox had done something to the engine, so he probably had to get it repaired instead of doing it himself. The tall male slammed the hood of the van, resting his head against the cool metal. He tried to relax, but god. He needed this done by their next heist, otherwise they were screwed. “I fucking hate this van, I hate Hoxton, I hate anyone who drives this fuckin’ van because /I’m/ the one stuck fixing it!”  
“Do not worry american, Van will be fixed soon.” A voice slurred. Houston heard the clacking of heeled boots walking towards him, and felt an arm drape around him. He didn’t even have to look up to see who it was. The strong smell of mary jane and vodka gave it away. “What do you want, Sokol?” Houston asked, sighing dejectedly. 

“I still wanna die but got someone to do it with”

“I just came to see how you were doing.” Sokol excused, moving closer to Houston. The faint scent of old spice lingered on him, and the smell was intoxicating. Even more intoxicating than the alcohol he had in his hand. “I’m doing fine, I guess.” Houston mumbled, turning to face the Russian. “I’m just stressed.” He hesitantly added, staring into Sokol’s green eyes. “Stressed eh? I know something that relieves stress.” Sokol snickered. “You see, it’s a ‘natural remedy’ and-“  
“Sokol, I’m not smoking weed.” Houston interrupted. Albeit, he was hesitant to even say no to that stuff. It seemed to have Sokol fucked up good. The air was heavy between the two, and neither one of them wanted to say anything about it. Sokol proceeded to rest his head against Houston’s shoulder. Turning towards his neck, he whispered, breath warm against Houston’s neck. “I know something else that relieves stress.” The Russian could feel the American tense up, and it was probably visible too. 

“She put my hand around her throat and told me ‘Squeeze that shit’”

“And what way is that?” Houston asked, swallowing audibly. “Hmm.. I don’t think I should tell you that.” The Russian responded coolly. You could practically feel the sexual tension between the two, and it was so thick you could slice it up easily like a thanksgiving turkey. “I.. would like to know though.” Houston was curious at this point, and his breathing was getting slightly heavier. “I believe it is a better thing to show you.” Sokol murmured huskily. The sound of his voice alone was making Houston desperate for any physical contact whatsoever. He wanted to be around Sokol forever if it meant he could feel like this. “Sokol, what do you mean- oh..” Houston visibly shuddered as he felt a calloused hand work its way into his suit pants, fingers curling into his boxers. Holy fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. “Nnn- maybe we shouldn’t do this here!” Houston had started to say, but a whine bit back any other words he had as Sokol pressed his mouth against the flesh on his neck, and sucked. 

“Lookin her right in the eyes and my thumb on her tongue”

“Ohh-.. fuck me.” Houston whined. Sokol felt his dick twitch in his pants. “Hey now American, you have to be quiet. Too loud and someone will hear.” Sokol cooed, holding a hand up to Houston’s mouth to muffle any sort of noise. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on in the slightest, but all he could think about was the scent of root beer and engine oil that wafted in the air. The smell of him. Sokol pressed a finger to Houston’s lips, gently massaging the soft skin before wriggling it into the shorter male’s mouth. The blond could feel him suck, lips wrapping around his finger and tongue pressing against the pad. “You must have experience, American.” Sokol laughed, rubbing small circles against said American’s boxers. “Luckily for you, I do as well, and right now I can tell that you’re dripping wet, handsome.” A thin and bony finger began to rub Houston’s wet slit, thumb applying pressure to his clit. “Fuck. Fuck me.” Houston gasped, leaning back into Sokol.

“Grippin’ her jaw like a fish outta water I’m sprung”

“You like this, you dirty boy?” Sokol mumbled, adding another finger into Houston’s mouth. The strawberry blonde only moaned in response. “Fuck, you’re making me hard with all that noise. You get any louder and I’ll punish you.” Sokol’s accent was thicker now, so audibly thicker that you might think that he’d start speaking Russian any second. His hips rolled against Houston’s, letting the American feel how rock hard his dick was. “You feel this, you dirty American? This is because of you.” The blond groaned in Houston’s ear, and he whined. “You’re soaked, baby boy.” Sokol added, his finger sliding into Houston’s wetness and thrusting. 

guHHH THSI IS A WIP IM SO SORRY


End file.
